This invention relates in general to a timer-controlled programmable memory, but is more particularly concerned with an addressable program display and control system for use in connection with such a memory to control a video tape recorder.
The use of clock controlled timers for regulating the operation of pre-programmed consumer products, such as washing machines, dishwashers, etc., is well known. The particular sequence of operations programmed into the timer follows a predetermined routine with, of course, some variance permissible where it is desired to shorten, or even skip, a particular event in the overall program.
In general, the timer mechanism is actuated by accessible selectors, or switches, that enable the operator to initiate the program, in its entirety, as well as to eliminate portions thereof by positioning the controls to select only desired functions, or portions thereof. For example, in the case of a washing machine, a pre-soak, a wash, a rinse or even a dry cycle can be shortened, or even eliminated, by simply adjusting the appropriate function selector. Insofar as flexibility is concerned, these mechanisms simply permit an altering of a previously built-in program.
In the field of video recording, it is readily appreciated that a programmable timer for controlling the recorder is highly desirable since an obvious advantage of such an arrangement resides in its ability to permit recording of a television program when the viewer is not present. Insofar as programmable timers are concerned, it is known to use a timer of the type employed for turning house lights on and off at predetermined hours when the residents are absent. Such a timer, adopted for use with a video recorder, would be preset to energize the video recorder at the commencement of the desired program and thereafter to de-energize the recorder at a second preset time. Since such a timer is a "24 hour" device, an obvious shortcoming resides in the fact that, unless it is re-programmed daily, it will continue to repeat its preset program on each succeeding day. Obviously, such an arrangement would have no utility in exerting selective control over a video recorder beyond 24 hours, for example, if one were to be away over a weekend and desired different programming for Friday and Saturday, or Saturday and Sunday.
It is also known to employ a timer which will initiate operation of a tape recorder at a predetermined time and then relinquish control to the recorder which will de-energize itself when the end of the tape is reached. An obvious disadvantage here is the lack of a selectable turn-off time which results in recording of undesired material. Moreover, this is also a "one-shot" mechanism which daily repeats its program.